


Cohabitation, compréhension

by Girlcameleon



Series: Hors Normes [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Transformation, Virus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcameleon/pseuds/Girlcameleon
Summary: Qui aurais cru que vivre en meute pourrait être facile?  Se comprendre, s'accepté...surtout quand son partenaire n'est pas comme nous à cause de ce fichu virus? ou que justement nous ne sommes pas comme lui parce que nous n'avons pas été contaminé?





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette deuxième partie, est plus lente, limite 'gnangnan' mais je me sentais, obligé, de montrer comment ils essayent de fonctionner ensemble xp  
> Je suis encore désolée pour les possibles fautes présentes, je leurs ai fait la chasse pourtant ^^'  
> Et je ne posséde toujours pas Hawai 5.0 xp

-Dannoooooooo!!!!” une petite fille pleine d’énergie et de joie couru vers son père et le serra très fort contre elle. Piaillant qu’elle était heureuse de le voir maintenant et qu’elle était contente de rencontrer les amis de son père.

Danny soupira, sa fille était bien la seule à vouloir rencontrer la meute de non humain à laquelle il était lié maintenant depuis trois mois.

Çà leur avait prit du temps à faire accepter à Steve que sa petite fille devrait plutôt rester chez sa mère et venir les voir de temps en temps. L’alpha avait finalement accepté après une nuit intense de sexe que Danny avait...initié.

L’humain s'était rendu compte que le mordu était très réceptif et acceptait sans broncher ses demandes quand la nuit était dédié à ce genre d’activité. Le flic se trouvait mal d’user ainsi de son corps et accessoirement de McGarrett mais si ça lui permettait de laisser Grâce en sécurité avec sa mère, il le ferait souvent.

Mais là, il rayonnait de bonheur de voir son petit chat. Rachel et Stan se tenaient à une distance raisonnable. Chin, le bêta de la meute s’approcha d’eux toujours souriant et avec son attitude zen, seul le reflet de ses iris prouvait qu’il était un non humain.

Il leur sera chaleureusement la main et seul le beau père de Grâce, semblait se détendre un peu.

Kono n’était pas encore rentrée de son entretien mensuel auprès de la communauté scientifique. Étant une jeune mordu, elle était surveillée pour comprendre un peu mieux leur transformation et tout le reste. Il ne restait donc que Steve qui se tenait sur le pas de porte. La position haute, prouvant qu’il était l’alpha de cette meute.

Le blond se méfiait de lui pour le moment, l'ancien humain semblait avoir prit Rachel en grippe sans aucune raison.

Et son ex femme ressentait une certaine onde de colère pure contre elle et restait à distance.

Enfin il s’en fichait il tenait sa petite fille contre lui et ça le mettait en joie. Il l’avait pour le week-end et ils allaient s’amuser. La petite demoiselle lâcha son père et salua Chin qui venait les voir. Le jeune homme semblait des plus radieux et il était s’agenouilla pour la saluer et lui dire de l’appeler Oncle Chin.

Il s’approcha de Rachel et Stan pour les saluer mais Steve émis un lourd grognement agressif et comme par magie il était derrière lui, une main possessive sur son flanc droit. Son ex femme lui dit qu’ils pourraient déposer Grâce à l’entrée du territoire dimanche soir. Puis leur souhaitant une bonne journée, et elle agrippa Stan pour qu’ils repartent rapidement.

Grâce se rapprocha de Steve le saluant et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'appeler oncle Steve aussi. Le plus grand sourit et accepta. Il avait été d’accord avec Danny pour les visites une semaine sur deux et si tout ce passait bien, il pourrait voir pour laisser son compagnon partir le mercredi après midi avec sa fille pour l’amener au country club ou sa mère et ex mari l’avait inscrite pour des cours de tennis.

Mais pour le moment, Steve le regardait avec une joie immense. Comme si, lui permettre de connaître sa fille et de la laisser venir, était...le plus beau des cadeaux.

En tout cas la meute entra dans la demeure et Danny se crispa quand Grâce demanda à Steve comment il avait rencontré son père.

 

 

La journée avait passée vite. Grâce était endormie épuisée par la journée ou elle avait appris à surfer avec Steve et Kono une fois que la jeune femme fut rentrée. Lui, il apprenait encore des choses sur la façon de vivre en . .meute.

Chin lui avait dit qu’il était l’oméga de Steve, son compagnon.

Il avait un rôle simple, rester à la maison, s’en occuper, permettre à Steve d’être moins stressé et de le satisfaire sexuellement.

Mais comme ils étaient plus évolué, Danny venait travailler avec eux. Sa présence permettant au leader d’être plus réfléchi et calme.

Mais aussi ses capacités de détective étaient très appréciées par l’équipe.

Chin et Kono, en plus d'être cousins et flics….était des bêta. Pour faire simple, ils sont ceux qui ramènent nourriture et confort pour la meute. Ils obéissent et prennent soins de l’oméga quand l’Alpha leur ordonnent.

Chin lui expliquait les règles et quand Steve partait lui et sa cousine lui tenaient compagnie.

Quand à Steve, il dirige, prends les décisions, et fait tout pour protéger la meute. Il est aussi celui qui décide des nouveaux membres du Ohana. Et surtout il doit satisfaire son compagnon.

 

-S’il doit me satisfaire… Pourquoi...tu…” Danny remua ses mains n’arrivant pas à dire les mots pour décrire le soir ou Steve l’avait... Prit de force. Il rougit sur le coup se souvenant de l'épaisseur du “nœud” qui les avait lié ensemble et garder ainsi pendant plus de trente minute.

 

Il se souvenait aussi du gonflement de son bas ventre, que Steve avait frotté amoureusement et quand il s'était retiré, il lui avait appuyé dessus, faisant sortir de ses entrailles une quantités….inhumaine de sperme qui l’avait fait rougir de honte tandis que l’autre l’embrassait avec amour.

 

-C’était particulier… Tant qu’il ne t’avait pas lié à lui cette partie...animal en lui prenait petit à petit dessus. Regarde maintenant il est plus...doux si on peut dire ça. Il ne te presse que quand son odeur disparaît de sur toi.”

 

Chin se tut quand Steve arriva, torse nu et qu’il enlaça Danny par derrière, reproduisant cet espèce de ronronnement qui arrivait malgré tout à détendre Daniel.

Il savait que ce soir, l’autre voulait une séance câlin, tranquille et tendre pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

Il le suivit souhaitant une bonne nuit à Chin et ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils furent au lit, que le brun embrassait ses hanches qu’il repensa aux mots de Chin et il agrippa son partenaire par le visage et ne pût s’empêcher de poser la question.

 

-a...quel point votre odorat est développé?” il était légèrement pâle et l’ancien marine se lova contre lui comme pour le rassurer.

 

-On peut sentir ce que tu as manger dans la journée, avec qui tu as été en contact, les fleurs que tu as frôler, quand tu as envie que nous fassions ou non l’amour.” il lui déposa de doux baisers sur sa chevelure avant de reprendre “ je sais que certains soirs tu te forces, mais tu essaies d’être un bon compagnon et je suis heureux, pour çà que je ne t’en avais jamais parlé. Ça te gêne ?”

Dans son regard métallique, seul de l’amour et de la préoccupation étaient présent et le détective se sentit mal. Son plan de le “manipuler” ainsi n’aurait jamais pu fonctionner….et Steve mettait ça sur son envie de faire parti intégrante de sa meute et de son rôle de compagnon.

En tout cas Steve les manipula de manière à rester enlacés ensemble et rien de sexuel ne fut initier. Danny entendit Steve dire doucement, mon compagnon, d’une voix douce et qui, lui fit plaisir.

Est ce qu’il...s’attachait à ce monstre de contrôle et danger publique qui traquait les criminels. Malgré leur ...début horrible?

 

Xxx

_Le couple alpha et oméga….l’Alpha est choisi par le reste de la meute… Grâce à son caractère… Un peu comme nous dans notre société. Certains hommes et femmes sont nés pour être des leaders._

_Bien sur dans la meute...certains peuvent vouloir le pouvoir et des combats se font. On les règles toujours à coup de poings. Mais aussi proches de l’animal dans le comportement. Le compagnon oméga, reste avec son compagnon alpha d’origine._

_Un lien chimique les lies jusqu’à la mort de l’un comme de l’autre._

_L’oméga est choisit par son odeur. L’Alpha le sent et ne pense qu’à lui jusqu'à le posséder._

_Entre deux non-humains le fait du lien est plus rapide, accepter plus rapidement. Après tout la personne qui prend le rôle de l’oméga le reconnaît. Mais d’un humains à un transformer… Ce lien est plus dur à accepter...et.étrangement….nous n’avons jamais eu de lien oméga non-humains et un humain._

_Pour les bêtas, c’est par amour qu’ils se lient. Mais une fois unis, la paire reste unie jusqu'au bout._

_L’adultère n’existe pas dans cette société._

_Autant animal… Et plus stable que nous…._

 

_ Analyse du comportement de couple du Dr S. Exvleo _

_Xxx_

 

Steve était….collant et trop câlin et doux. Il était ainsi depuis qu’ils avaient du dire au revoir à sa petite fille. Et le flic blond était… heureux et énervé à la fois. Il voulait trouver quelque chose pour s’occuper et arrêter d’avoir la pieuvre ‘calineuse’ McGarrett sur son dos. Il fila s’occuper de faire le repas laissant Steve dans le salon, inquiet de ne pas réussir à arranger l’humeur de son compagnon….mais si il lui redemandait de reconsidérer son avis sur le fait que sa fille reste chez sa mère… son petit compagnon risquait de s’énerver encore une fois… et si il était en train de porter ses petits….ce n’était pas bon pour eux.

D’ailleurs il devrait voir Mama. La plus ancienne des non humains. Celle qui a l’habitude des grossesses masculines. Même si c’était rapide, il y tenait à son Danno. Plus les mois et les cas passaient, plus les liens entre eux, et le reste du Ohana, se resserraient. À croire que la soirée ou ils s’étaient unis n’était pas un souci.

Steve s'était senti très mal le lendemain, repensant à son accès de colère et la violence qu’il avait usé pour les unir.

Il se sentait beaucoup….humain comme avant. Il pensait plus facilement et avait tout fait pour se faire pardonner auprès de son compagnon. Il avait même cédé pour le sujet de la garde de sa fille.  Il voulait vraiment se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Alors au travail, dans la partie humaine de leur vie, il se faisait moins...alpha même si mener un groupe avait été toute sa vie...enfin ancienne vie. Il laissait Daniel émettre des idées, intervenir, interagir même avec des membres de l’équipe.

Il ne pût s’empêcher de rire en repensant à la première rencontre entre Max et Danny.

Il avait senti à l’odeur de Max qu’il appréciait le côté… Taquin rentre dedans de son compagnon. D’ailleurs le médecin légiste avait été heureux quand Steve lui avait présenté l’autre flic comme son compagnon. L’humain s'était senti inclus dans leur Ohana.

Il quitta le salon pour retourner dans le bureau, il avait encore une boite à outil à fouiller et des indices à assembler.

 

 

Danny haletait faiblement contre son cou, son odeur mitigé entre la panique et le plaisir, même si son corps disait le contraire, il était encore la sous Steve essayant encore une fois de ne pas….. Gémir. Steve ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son compagnon à être silencieux.

Au début, il pensait que s’était pour le stimuler à être plus...performant, bien sûr une fois que le malaise de leur première nuit était passée. Mais même quand il initiait la situation….il se taisait ou du moins retenait au maximum ses bruits.

Le plus grand l'enlaça avec amour, déplaçant sa bite lentement dans les entrailles de son compagnon, peut être qu’il était trop...brute?

Mais à force de penser si oui ou non il l’avait bien préparé, il finit par sortir frustré, ses pensées le privant de profiter et de faire profiter du moment présent, et il alla se mettre sur son côté du lit et tourna le dos à un Danny assez surpris, qui se rhabilla après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

Il sentit son petit compagnon le regarder, avant qu’il ne roule lui même de son côté et lui souhaite faiblement une bonne nuit.

Si seulement….il ne dormi pas, cherchant comment faire pour que Daniel apprécie le sexe entre eux deux.

 

Le lendemain, Danny se réveilla seul, Steve étant parti nager et courir.

Il avait de l’énergie à dépenser. Il n’avait pas arrêter de ressasser ces pensées, regroupant les indices qu’il avait:

1) Ils étaient liés

2) Danny semblait avoir dépasser le fiasco de leur première fois

3) Il initiait des fois le sexe pour consolider leur lien et même que dans ses moments la, son compagnon n’était pas plus vocale

4) Des fois il paniquait pendant leurs séances câlins.

 

Est ce qu’il avait peur que tout redevienne comme au début? Est ce qu’il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans la meute ? Ou peut être….était il déjà plein de sa progéniture….et que cela le rendait….instable?

Le chef du 5.0 s’arrêta près de la plage et souffla. Il devait voir avec Chin ou ils en étaient dans leur explication, il est vrai que Steve s’était un peu accaparé de Danny dès qu’il avait pu, l’emmenant en randonnées ou juste pour profiter de caresser son corps.

Bien son plan d’attaque près, il devait trouver son bêta et après parler avec Danny.

Bien sur….si on ne les appelait pas pour une mission.

 

 

Xxx

_L’État d’Hawaï est le premier état à avoir créé un groupe de travail alliant humain et non humain._

_Il va être maintenant le premier état, qui va permettre à des gens de ces.deux communautés, à se retrouver dans des lieux publics. Les non humain recevront des autorisation quotidiennes sous réserve de respecter des règles. Nous avons aussi appris que le projet de faire une classe mélanger était en préparation._

_Nous devons retenir surtout que cet archipel à toujours tenu les non humains en haute estime et que tous ses projets sont du au gouverneur Jameson._

 

_Article sur Hawaï et sa communauté non humaine._

_Xxx_

 

-Écoute Steve… je pense que Danny est peut être….pas encore rassuré par ce coté sexuel de votre vie, il était hétéro avant de te rencontrer. Peut être que tu peux l’aider la dessus, en parler avec lui.”

Danny était parti prendre le rapport de Max pour avoir les indices sur la mort de leur victime, Chin, lui était parti déposé des preuves et lui, il était au bureau avec Kono. Il avait osé parler de son problème avec la jeune femme qui le rassura ainsi.

Parler...oui il pourrait le faire…

 

-mais...patron….si tu pouvais être moins bruyant… Ça ne nous gênerait pas pour bien dormir...et ça nous frustrera moins, tu es le seul à avoir un corps pour réchauffer ton lit.” la taquinerie de la jeune femme le fit sourire et il lui que la prochaine fois elle n’avait qu’à les rejoindre. Peut être qu’une présence plus féminine pourrait décoincer son partenaire.

Puis ils repartirent en chasse de leur tueur une fois que Danny envoya les résultats de l’analyse sur son téléphone.

 

 

Danny avait été présenté ce soir la à Kamekona, leur meilleur indic, un mordu qui n’avait pas été contaminé donc non transformé et qui tenait un stand de glace près de la plage. Ce dernier prit automatiquement Danno en affection même si….les mots d’amour furent rapidement échangé entre eux deux. Mais cette proximité énerva un peu le leader vu que Danny n’avait plus qu’une légère trace de son odeur sur lui. Et çà...si un autre mâle avait décidé de s’en prendre son compagnon….il essaya de calmer son envie de le prendre à nouveau face à tous. Il voulait que Daniel se sente bien, se sente aimer et non le stresser. Mais ce soir, une fois rentré chez eux, il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette conversation.

Pour le moment, ils fêtaient leur vingtième cas de résolus ensemble. Et sans que le moindre requins ne puissent voir un être humain.

 

-Steve...je...je vais prendre ma douche si ça ne te gêne pas.” le blond fila rapidement avant que l’alpha ne puisse parler. Généralement, quand il filait en premier à la douche… C’est qu’il se préparait pour lui.

 

Sa partie animal trépignait de joie mais ils devaient absolument parler. Il se força à reprendre le contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dès qu’il sortirai de la pièce.

 

Son petit blond revint dans la chambre, portant un de ses t-shirts.

 

“Haaaaaan, du contrôle McGarrett, tu le peux, tu n’es pas un stupide animal bon sang.” Steve essayait de ne pas lui sauter dessus, pensant à tous ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas ravir Daniel maintenant.

  
Et quand Danny s’assit et posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Il du s’éloigner  afin de garder le contrôle, il bafouilla des excuses à son compagnon qui n’en revenait pas et qui...semblait soulager pour le coup.

“Oooh Danny…..”

Steve finit par s’asseoir au bord  du lit et il le regarda dans les yeux.

 

-Danny….il faut qu’on parle”

 


	2. chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps d'attente.  
> Métro, boulot, dodo et vacances ont eu raison de mon courage xp  
> J'espère que vous aimerez encore la suite =)  
> Et désolée pour les fautes encore présentes T_T  
> Bonne lecture

_Nous avons découvert que certains alpha, n’avaient pas ou plus de meute. Certains étaient des anciens qui avaient décider de prendre leur retraite, d’autre, des jeunes qui n’avaient pas encore commencer le processus de fonder cette meute._

_Mais certains, le font volontairement, pour mieux détruire de petites meutes, ou en vaincre d’autres et les ralliés à eux. Mais certains anciens qui nous ont parlé sont d’accords sur un point. Ceux la sont les plus dangereux car ils ne répondent à aucune règle._

_Xxx_

 

 -tu...veux parler? De quoi? Je t’écoute.” il essayait d’être le plus neutre possible peut être que Steve n’avait pas remarquer son manège pour le faire accepter certaines de ses requêtes. Mais il perdit toutes couleurs et neutralité quand l’Alpha lui posa sans préparation cette question.

Pourquoi essayes tu de ne faire aucun bruit pendant que nous faisons l’amour.

Comme s’il n’avait comprit que la supère audition couplé au méga odorat ne le mettait pas mal à l’aise. C’était comme s’il trimbalait un écriteau avec la mention: “viens d’être baisé par Steve McGarrett”en gros et à la vue de tous. Mettons en plus le fait que d’être prit par un homme n’était pas non plus un de ses fantasmes il y a quelques temps .

Il allait lui répondre quand la scène de l’autre soir lui revient en mémoire.

 

-C’est pour ça qu’hier tu es….Steve s’est ridicule, on dirait un gamin qui boude car son jouet est cassé par sa faute.” et avant qu’il ne puisse continuer sa tribe, Steve le coupa, lui disant que oui hier il avait arrêté car il pensait avoir mal fait les choses, qu’il l’avait blessé et qu’il ne voulait pas çà.

Il s’était rapproché alors que Daniel se reculait contre la tête du lit, lui demandant de se mettre un instant à sa place.

 

Le dominant s’arrêta net et resta pensif un moment puis d’une petite voix, comme s’il était un enfant que Daniel allait abandonner.

 

-tu...n’aimes pas….çà ? Mais je….on l’a fait si souvent...tu as même des fois eu envie de le faire de toi même, sans que je l’initie…” il était perdu. Le fier soldat, enfin Navy Seal… Était confus et perdu et au fond de lui, Danny n’avait qu’une envie, le rassurer. une sorte d’instinct.

Quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressenti au début de cette relation et partenariat. Et il se rapprocha du grand brun et ouvrir ses bras pour que l’autre vienne se nicher contre lui et quand se fut fait, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

 

-espèce d’animal qui ne pense qu’à çà, ce n’est pas le vrai problème. Bien sur que j’en ai peur je n’ai jamais était avec un homme avant...estime toi heureux tu pourras m’en apprendre des choses. Mais.” il coupa Steve d’un regard et reprit “ je...je n’aime pas que Kono et Chin nous entendent et me sentent...c’est...très gênant….”

 

Il se sentait mal de ne dire que çà à Steve mais il se voyait mal rajouter “et accessoirement j’initie le sexe pour être sur que tu écoutes mes requêtes un minimum.”

Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, Steve l’embrassa semblant rayonné maintenant de joie. Il lui dit qu’il pouvait comprendre mais que dans une meute ce détail n’était pas important et qu’ils travailleraient ensemble pour que Danny ne soit plus gêné par cela.

Puis il s’excusa mais ce soir il avait vraiment besoin de mettre son odeur sur lui et sans attendre, il lui arracha le t-shirt et le boxer qu’il avait avant de se frotter et de lécher la moindre parcelle de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre, s’attardant sur son cou, suçant avidement la peau ou il laisserait une jolie ecchymose. Puis il alla mordiller et pincer ses tétons qui se durcir rapidement sous son attention. Et tout en prenant si temps, ils finirent enlacé, en sueur, et étrangement, Danny se fit un peu moins silencieux.

 

Au matin, le blond était tout endormi, ayant un mal fou à se réveiller et Steve lui ordonna tendrement de rester au lit pour la journée et qu’il viendrait le voir vers la pause déjeuner  voir s’il se sentait mieux. Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à l’humain, qui était recouvert de morsure d’amour et tout endolori.

Steve parti, il se dit qu’il pourrait très bien dormir plus longtemps et après prendre une longue douche. Il se sentait encore...collant de sperme de l’Alpha même si ce dernier l’avait un peu nettoyé après leur “petite” session.

Il se roula sur le côté de lit de Steve, respirant son oreiller avant de s'emmitoufler dans le draps.

Bien sur, c’était sans compter que dans la matinée, il allait être tirer de son sommeil par un bruit suspect.

Il émergea du sommeil plus rapidement et regardant le réveil, il sut que ce n’était pas Steve ou un des membres de l’équipe.

Il prit son arme de service qu’il mettait dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et commença à descendre tranquillement les escaliers sans les faire craquer pour surprendre un homme qui fouillait dans le bureau de Steve. De sa voix ferme, il lui ordonna de se retourner, les mains en l’air mais avant de pouvoir faire plus, une piqûre se fit sentir dans son cou et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il tomba à terre, le corps pris de convulsion, avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience, il pu voir celui qu’il avait surpris et qui lui claqua un coup de pied assez violent au niveau du thorax.

L’alpha risquait de ne pas être content à son retour.

 

Danny reprit conscience quand il fut déplacé, il entendait des chuchotements, mais être porté lui donna la nausée. Une chance, on le déposa au salon, le roulant sur son côté le moins douloureux. Une serviette fraîche lui fut appliquée sur la nuque et des mains douces regardèrent et touchèrent la zone la plus douloureuse. Il émit un sifflement de douleur et les mains vinrent caresser ses cheveux. L’odeur de Steve lui parvint et il essaya de se coller contre lui mais son partenaire lui chuchota d’être calme et s’il se souvenait qui l’avait agressé.

Bien sur il avait l’odeur qui lui était parvenu mais c’était issu d’un parfum chimique et ce ne l’aurait mené à rien. Et puis, il était plus inquiet pour son compagnon. Le coup qu’il avait reçu prenant tout son flanc gauche, et descendait  sur son estomac.

Sa gorge se noua en ne pensant qu’à une chose et si Danny avait leur petit en lui.

Il se reprit quand le flic du New Jersey gémit un peu de douleur. Il devait l’emmener à l’hôpital et ce soir il appellerait Mama pour avoir ses conseils.

 

Xxx

_Le mâle alpha est très… possessif envers les membres de sa meute, leur lieux de vie...mais surtout… le, la partenaire. Mais vous n’ avez pas vu les membres de la meute….eux aussi sont très possessif et tout aussi protecteur. Associes les bêtas et l’Alpha….et vous aurez une belle surprise. Mais lequel peut être le pire….nous ne savons pas encore._

_Le leader est le plus brute de tous bien que dans des rares cas, les bêtas peuvent être encore plis agressif._

_Nous avons eu des accidents avec ceux que notre centre d’hébergement. Une jeune compagne enceinte a eu des complication, mais son compagnon a refusé de nous laisser la soigner. Nous avons donc du les sedater._

_Mais quand notre équipe de l’unité de soins retourna voir la petite meute, deux des notre furent tuer par les bêtas, avant que le reste ne puisse réussir à s’enfuir des locaux. L’apha, lui n’avait rien fait, semblant être engourdis suite à l’absence de sa compagne._

 

_Extrait de l’étude des liens de la meute._

_Xxx_

 

Danny avait deux cotes cassées suite aux coups qu’il avait subis de la part de son agresseur, et il n’était pas en danger. Il avait donc le droit de rentrer à la maison et de partir de l’hôpital. Bien sur le médecin lui ordonna de rester au repos et demanda à Steve de diminuer les activités nocturnes.

Le brun acquiesça et ramena le plus rapidement son petit partenaire à l’abri chez eux. Kono les attendait la bas, remontée par l’intrusion chez eux, mais aussi pour l’agression gratuite de leur oméga.

Steve l’avait contacter pour la déléguer au rang de gardienne, le temps qu’il contacte Mama, et essaye de trouver avec Chin les agresseurs.

Ça devait être des humains en manquent de sensations fortes, ou contre les libertés que Jameson leur avaient offert. Mais avec l’agitation et l'inquiétude, il n’avait pas remarqué que la boite à outil de son père avait disparue.

 

-Kono je ne vais pas mourir arrête de stresser gamine.” Danny se sentait mal de voir la jeune fille tourner littéralement en rond devant lui. Et elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, elle voulait trouver ceux qui avait çà et son équiper, ami et aussi oméga de la meute.

Elle finit par s’asseoir près de lui, larmes aux yeux et après quelques secondes à se retenir de sautiller et lui demanda d’une voix timide si elle pouvait l’enlacer. C’était plus fort qu’elle, elle voulait à défaut de trouver les autres être sur qu’il était bien. Et quand le blond un peu surpris accepta, elle fondit contre lui et l’enlaça en évitant sa blessure. Il pu la sentir coller son nez dans le creux de son cou et renifler pour capter son odeur. Et ce geste sembla la calmer et elle resta la, ne bougeant pas du tout. Même quand Steve et Chin rentrèrent.

Chin du aller secouer sa cousine qui s’était profondément endormi sur Danny pendant que Steve allait préparer le repas pour tous.

 

Le repas se passa dans un silence presque gênant et Steve une fois le repas fini débarrassa la table et dis aux bêtas de monter se préparer. Il enlaça Danny et lui dit de monter qu’il allait l’aider pour la douche.

Et ce fut le moment le plus doux et malgré tout, excitant pour l’homme blond et Steve sourit doucement contre ses cheveux lui disant qu’il apprécierait la suite et que dès qu’il serait guéri, ils profiteront d’une langue douche ensemble.

 

Il le guida sans un mot jusqu’à la pièce que Chin et Kono partageait. Le faisant douté de ce qui aller se passer. Mais Steve ne le laissa pas partir, tirant sur la serviette qu’il avait enrouler autour de ses hanches pour le faire entrer.

 

Au milieu de la pièce, Kono et Chin avait assemblés des matelas ou futons, des couettes et des oreillers. Ils les attendaient, nus comme des vers et Steve le poussa doucement vers leurs mains tendus et lui arracha sa serviette, la dernière protection qu’il avait et le plus grand les rejoignit et la meute se retrouva en séance de câlins très perturbants pour le pauvre humain.

Même si des ronronnements lui parvinrent il lui fallu du temps pour être emporter dans une sorte de marée de calme pour s’endormir, très rapidement suivit par les autres adultes présents dans cet espèce de nid.

Leur nuit fut empli de calme et de chaleurs , et au réveil, Steve parti avec Chin. Laissant la plus jeune avec Danny, le temps de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et de prévoir entre eux l’arrangement du planning. Danny n’ayant pas le droit de retourner au travail pour le moment et Steve voulait que quelqu’un le surveille au cas ou. Mais l’équipe avait besoin de Kono, et Steve ne voyait pas que Kamekona vienne surveiller son compagnon surtout si c’est pour l’énerver après un moment...et peut être appeler Mama? Non pas pour cela, elle viendrait en plus ce soir pour ausculter Danny et les aider à préparer la venue de leurs enfants.

Il restait….Rachel….mais il ne voulait pas que Danny reste avec cette femelle, des fois sa façon de lui parler était….injuste. Elle l’agressait alors que lui faisait tout pour la satisfaire et rendre Grâce… Heureuse. Il sourit il avait trouvé qui garderait Danno.

 

 

Allé chercher Grâce n’avait pas été difficile, et la petite était plus que ravie d’aller voir son père.

D’ailleurs dans la voiture la petite était plus que sur excitée mais quand il se gara devant chez eux, elle fut toute sérieuse.

 

-oncle Steve...j’ai entendu maman et beau papa Stan parler. Ils disent que Danno est ton compagnon. Donc… Tu es un beau papa aussi?”

Son regard était tout emplie d’innocence et de curiosité et il acquiesça mais avant de dire autre chose elle reprit la parole.

 

-je préfère t’appeler oncle Steve quand même… ça te généra pas si je t’appelle pas papa?”

 

Steve rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir.

 

-Non çà ne me gêne pas ma puce, tant que tu es heureuse. Et puis si tu veux rester avec nous plutôt que beau papa Stan et ta mère, dit le à Danno, il sera plus qu’heureux”

 

La petite lui agrippa la main, la serrant fort.

 

-je pourrais rester avec vous tout le temps et voir maman que le week-end  Parce que j ai entendu papa Stan dire que l’on devrait déménager à Los Angeles pour son travail...et je veux pas partir d’Hawaï et à nouveau loin de Danno….”

Son regard empli de larme le fit la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui, lui faisant promettre qu’elle pouvait rester, qu’il l’aimait beaucoup car son père parlait toujours de son petit chat et qu’il avait toujours voulu une grande famille.

La petit fille sourit et le lâcha pour aller jusqu’à la porte d’entrée ou un Danno en colère, attendait Steve.

Après un gros câlin et une promesse de l’attendre sur la plage privée, sa fille fila  dans sa chambre pour se changer et une tempête blonde tomba sur le chef de meute.

-tu pensais quoi Steve, l’emmener de chez Rachel en la menaçant que si elle refusait tu aller appliquer la putain de décision du gouverneur!!! Je ne veux pas traumatiser ma petite fille!!!! Tu...tu peux faire ce que tu penses être bon, juste ou ce que tu veux...même pour me faire plaisir espèce d’animal mais je t’en prie… Réfléchi, soit moins je suis l’Alpha et je décide donc je fais.”

Sa colère s’était un peu calmer à la fin et il s’était rapproché de Steve et lui agrippa son t-shirt avec un peu de douceur.

Et Steve l’enlaça et lui déposa des baisers sur sa chevelure et promis de faire des efforts la dessus. Il se voyait faire des choses un peu illogique, et des fois se demandait comment ça aurait pu le faire si il avait été mordus dans les débuts de vie du virus. 

Puis quand il allait l’embrasser Grâce déboula et les enlaça, agrippant leurs jambes.

 

-Danno… Steve t’a dit qu’il était d’accord pour que je vienne vivre tout le temps avec vous? Je pourrais décorer ma chambre avec vous deux? Faudra le dire à maman.”

Et là, Steve eu un instinct de survie, et il se sépara d’eux, prétextant devoir aller au travail là, pour aider les autres. Laissant un Danno qui avait envie de l’étrangler.

Le reste de la journée passa avec joie, Grâce occupant son père, et lui expliquant la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec partenaire et quand ils s’installèrent dans le canapé, Grâce lui dit qu’elle était contente que son Danno est trouvé quelqu’un qui l’aimait pour lui et qu’il faisait tout pour qu’il soit heureux.

Danny le sentait bien, cette amour inconditionnel, primal aussi. Mais depuis qu’il était la, il s’habituait lentement  à….ce comportement.

À leur coutumes aussi, la preuve hier ...il en avait découvert une et n’avait pas eu d’explication encore. Et il espérait en avoir une ce soir.

D’ailleurs une Grâce excitée demanda si elle pourrait aller surfer avec Chin et Kono ce soir.

 

-s’ils ne sont pas trop fatigué mon petit chat. Et si on allait se promener en attendant ?”

 

Xxx

_Nous avons vu, dans un village non humain, un homme qui donner le sein à un bébé sur la terrasse de sa demeure. Mais dès qu’il nous a vu, il est aussitôt rentrée à l’abri chez lui._

_Nous n’avons pas eu une hallucination, mais quand nous avons posé des questions sur ce sujet, sur cet homme, personne n’a voulu nous répondre. Il nous faut savoir ce qui se passe sur ce sujet, c’est une facette de ce peuple que nous ne connaissons pas._

_Une évolution encore inconnue ? Nous connaissons déjà si peut de choses sur eux et les informations qu’ils partagent sont si rares._

Xxx

 

La petite meute rentra, le repas, presque prêt pour lui et Grâce, le poisson frais pour les autres n’avait plus qu’à être sorti du réfrigérateur. Mais quand il alla saluer la petite troupe, il s’arrêta à l’entrée de la cuisine, juste à côté de Steve se tenait une petite femme, une...grand Mère fort sympathique dans ses traits et son sourire. Son regard s’illumina quand elle vit Daniel mais encore plus quand elle vit Grâce. Elle avait un lourd accent comme si parler anglais était dur.

 

-Steve...ton oméga et son chiot sont adorable. Daniel c’est çà ? Je suis Mama, une ancienne. Je suis.ravie de voir que ta présence à sut le calmer.” elle s’était approchée de lui pour lui tenir le bras en douceur. Il l’apprécia et discuta avec elle sur le comportement de Steve et d’ailleurs  fit la remontrance pour ne pas avoir dit qu’ils avaient une charmante invitée.

Grâce lui posa plein de questions sur les non humains et ce qu’elle faisait la. Steve détourna le regard comme gêné.

 

-on m’appel Mama car je prends soins des petits Keikis comme toi et des compagnon comme ton papa ou comme ta tante Kono. Et Steve m’a dit qu’on l’avait blessé donc je vais l’ausculté après.”

 

Le blond foudroya du regard son partenaire qui se fit très...petit. Ce qui lui fit sonner dans son esprit sa petite cloche d’alarme. Qu’est ce qui aller ce passer ce soir ?

Et d’un coup, il sorti de ses pensées en entendant la suite.

 

-il serait bon que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble. Ce que vous avez fait hier, faite le plus  souvent. Ma petite Kono en a encore grand besoin.” Kono rougit d’ailleurs en disant que cela allait mieux qu’elle savait que Danny allait mieux. Mais Chin lui tapota l’épaule.

 

-on en a tous eux besoin cousine. Nos liens sont fort, et Danny est celui qui nous unis et s’il est blessé nous le sommes aussi. Aussi bien comme Ohana, que partenaire, que membre de meute.” il regarda Danny et repris “ ce que l’on a fait hier, ce partage est essentiel pour nous tous. Mahalo Daniel.notre frère”

Chin lui sera doucement la main et se leva pour débarrasser la table pendant que Kono amenait Grace pour profiter encore du soleil pour réviser les bases du surf sur la plage.

 

Il ne restait donc que Mama, Steve et lui. La vieille femme frappa ses mains et leur dit de monter, leur chambre serait mieux pour pour ausculter son patient et Steve voyant que Danny allait essayé d’argumenter, l’attrapa par le biceps et lui demanda d’être sage et de se laisser faire et que ça irait plus vite ainsi.

Et sans attendre de coopération, il le traîna jusqu’à le chambre et lui demanda de se déshabiller et de s’allonger sur le lit.

Le jeune blond regarda Mama entrer, les mains encore fraîche de se les être lavées et lui demanda d’obéir comme tout bon compagnon qu’il était car Steve s’inquiétait pour lui.

D’ailleurs il le trouva un peu long à agir et ce dernier s’attaqua aux vêtements d’un Danny indigné qui tenta de se cacher une fois mis à nu.

 

-Oooh jeune homme crois moi j’en ai vu des personnes nues dans ma vie, tu n’as pas à te cacher”

Steve était  assis sur le lit, le tenait fermement aux épaules tandis que les mains douces et fraîches de Mama caressait ses bleus, et fredonna de mécontentement.

 

-Steve mon garçon… met le à quatre pattes que je vérifie si la transformation à été amorcée. Comme tu ne l’a pas mordu et que le virus n’a pas été dans son organisme, ça peut prendre du temps que prévue. “

 

-comment ça à quatre pattes? Ah non espèces d’animal ne me….non!!!” Le flic se débattit mais il perdit rapidement le combat, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le lit, Steve tenant maintenant ses hanches relevées tout en essayant de ne pas plus le blesser, son intimité exposée à la vieille femme qui d’un geste expert, fit glisser deux doigts lubrifiés en lui, le faisant gémir de gêne sous ses mouvements tandis qu’elle semblait chercher quelque chose en lui. Steve était silencieux alors qu’il se tortillait pour tenter de lui échapper.

Après plusieurs minutes de calvaire, elle sortit ses doigts et de son autre main lui tapota les hanches.

 

-il est fort et robuste et te portera des enfants forts, mais tu ne l’as pas encore assez prit pour le transformer. Peut être si tu écoutes mes conseils à la prochaine lune il aura tes enfants en lui. “

Steve l’avait lâcher et Daniel se redressa le plus rapidement possible pour aller se cacher quand son partenaire l’agrippa par le poignet.

 

-Mama, comment je peux savoir si la transformation sera lancée? Est ce que je dois…?” Steve semblait presque timide face à la vieille femme et cette dernière sourit. Elle lui dit de bien lubrifier ses doigts et regardant Daniel, lui demanda gentiment de reprendre place comme avant et de bien se détendre comme ça elle pourrait montrer à Steve comment “sentir” ce qu’il devait trouver..

Bien sur, Danny n’écouta pas, se débattant malgré ses cotes qui protestèrent et essaya de gagner la salle de bain ou il pourrait se barricader loin de ces fous.

Il avait presque réussi quand Steve l’attrapa part la peau du cou et se mit à gronder légèrement. Une sorte d’avertissement qu’il avait déjà fait entendre quand Danny repoussait son autorité dans des situations que l’humain jugé idiot mais que le mordu juger capitale.

 

-Steve mon petit… Il est normal que ton Daniel soit un peu outré. Alors calme toi, essaye de penser humain, de t’exprimer. Quand à toi jeune homme”elle fixa Danny comme s’il était un enfant. “ soit gentil, réinstalle toi que je montre à Steve comment savoir quand tu seras prêt à avoir votre première portée.”

Elle se faisait douce et gentille mais Danny ne se laissa pas avoir pour autant, leur disant de garder leur sales pattes loin de lui.

Le regard de Mama sembla se faire plus dur malgré son sourire et Steve grogna encore plus fort. Il avait l’impression de revenir à la première nuit, et qu’il allait être violé de nouveau. Puis d’un coup Steve se mit bien derrière lui, le grognement devenant un ronronnement et il l’enlaçait comme pour le protéger et il léchait allègrement son cou et entre deux coups de langues lui murmura des pardons et des désolé.

Daniel se surprit à trembler de peur et que le comportement du plus grand semblait l’apaiser. Il le laissa faire et il entendit le soupire de Mama.

 

-je viendrais voir revoir dans un mois. Danny, ne soit pas outré par certaines de nos...impulsions et façon de faire. Je sens que tu as des questions mais peut être que Chin ou Kono pourront te répondre. Ou vient me voir. “ et la femme partie, les laissant la.

 

Mais l’homme blond ne pût dire quoi que ce soit car Steve l’embrassa avec douceur. Puis laissant sa bouche, il s’attaqua à ses oreilles puis lui murmura des excuses et l’attira vers leur lit tout en le caressant, lui disant qu’il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois, qu’il fera tout pour lui faire plaisir et ne plus lui faire du mal, qu’il serait un bon partenaire et compagnon.

Il s’était mis à l’embrasser sur la moindre parcelle de peau quand Danny réussi, entre deux soupirs de plaisir et reconnecter ses neurones il réussi à poser sa question. Pourquoi Mama, Kono et même lui avaient parlé de porter des enfants.

 

Et c’est un Steve à moitié nu qui s’échappa hors de sa chambre, suivit par des cris de colères et d’indignations. Et à son plus grand désarroi, il trouva les deux bêtas qui se retinrent de rire. Et qui lui proposèrent de venir dormir avec eux.

 

Xxx

_Il est complètement fou!!!! Comme ci moi un humain, un homme de surcroît pouvait être...enceinte ! ! ! Mais ils ont fumé quand ce pays ???!!!_

_Et en plus cette manie de vouloir...toucher, tripoter, si je les écoutaient je devrais être à poil h24 pour le plaisir de Steve._

_Comme s’il croyait qu’il pourrait me prendre comme ça..que je le supplierai limite de me prendre la, devant tout le monde…_

_Oh non il peut rêver, il m’a eu une fois il n’a pas intérêt à recommencer sinon je …_

_Je peux essayer de me mentir… mais...je commence à l’aimer vraiment, des fois...j’ai l’impression que je pourrais facilement perdre pied s’il n’était pas à côté de moi… Ou pire quand il est trop amicale avec d’autre. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire et je ne me vois pas en parlant à Chin ou Kono._

_Mais là ce qu’il m’a fait ce soir...je… je ne veux pas qu’un autre que lui me touche…._

_Pensées de Daniel Williams_

Xxx

 

-Donc Mama dit que le fait de partager mes fluides vont….le transformer..mais n’importe quels fluides?” Steve regarda Chin acquiescer, et lui précisa que le fait qu’il les garde le plus longtemps en lui serait mieux.

Mais l’ancien marine avait déjà quelques idées en tête et su comment réussir à “transformer” Danny.

Kono lui affirma que le fait de préparer son corps ainsi lui garantirait une transformation de plus de 80% si Steve le mordait car l’organisme de Danny ne prendrais pas leur “venin” pour un virus à combattre.

 

Et même si Steve l’avait mordu et non transformé il aurait quand même eu cette capacité et donc aurait subit ce changement en lui tout aussi rapidement.

 

Kono se cala contre son cousin, regardant Steve un peu pensif et parla de Grâce et de ses progrès en surf. Et aussi de sa joie quand elle sera ‘tata’ Kono. Elle demanda à Steve ce qu’il aimera avoir en premier, une fille ou un garçon ?

Mais l’Alpha encore pensif marmonna que déjà en avoir un serait génial.

Il finit par aller se coller contre les membres de sa meute, ouvrant seulement un œil quand il entendit Daniel se lever pour aller dans la chambre de Grâce.

Son partenaire était un bon père, et il avait hâte d’avoir ses propres enfants, même si Grâce, était tout comme.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de cette partie. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture.   
> J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant. =)

Chapitre 3

 

Les jours qui suivirent l’accident, Steve et Danny dormaient séparément. Le grand brun désespérait de revenir se coller à son partenaire. Leurs échanges ne se faisait que pour le cas de travail. Danny étant confiné à l”espace des bureaux à causes de ses cotes.

Mais Steve ne laissait pas tomber.Tous les jours il lui préparait son café et dans ce dernier, il mélanger sa salive pour “contaminer” son partenaire. Il se sentait un peu mal de faire cela sans le prévenir. Mais il voulait tellement fonder une grande famille. Mais pour le moment, Danny refusait de l’écouter et dés qu’il amorcer le sujet, le flic se détourner de la conversation.

 

Mais malgré tout cela, Danny avait accepter de prendre Grâce chez eux ! ! !

Leur fille allait venir dans leur meute. Et tout le monde était heureux, même Mama qui revenait une fois par semaine les voir. Même si Danny se tendait et devenait plus méfiant.

Mais les jours passaient, et son odeur disparaissait de sur son partenaire. Et il voulait s’enterrait en lui, le faire gémir. Il voulait tellement. Mais il voulait faire plaisir à Danny et être plus...humain.

Peut être...qu’une soirée ensemble pourrait l’aider à revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

 

Il avait demander à la fille de Danny ce que son père pourrait aimé comme sorti et la petite lui dit que son père aimait bien les pizzas et le cinéma.

La petite lui conseilla d’ailleurs le restaurant ou il y aurait de bonne pizza pour son père. Et Steve n’eut plus qu’à organiser leur soirée.

Kono et Chin emmènerait Grâce en camping et ils auraient la maison pour eux tous seuls.

Et après un moment de réflexion, le blond lui avait répondu un oui.

Steve l’avait alors enlacé avec joie et il avait respiré avec une liesse ne pouvant s’empêcher de le remercier comme un petit enfant à qui on aurait promis le plus beau des cadeau. Et Danny lui tapota doucement le dos et lui de ne pas se faire de fausses idées, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonner son comportement de l’autre fois.

Steve le relâcha et souriant encore fila dans son bureau faire un peu de paperasse, laissant Danny aller au sien faire de même.

Le blond, pensif et après ce câlin il était plus… Calme plus serein. Le fait d’être touché par McGarrett, il s’était senti bien mieux, comme si les angoisses qu’il avait eu ces derniers jours à être loin de Steve n avait pas eu lieu d exister.

Bien sur il avait vu le regarde empli de peine qu’avait le plus grand, mais il, il n arrivait pas à se sentir mieux depuis l’horrible révélation de la dernière nuit.

Chin avait essayé au mieux de lui expliquer la situation, son rôle et ses devoirs suite à sa nature.

Bien sur la situation et l’explication avait été empli de gêne pour les deux.

Déjà parler de sexe avec un équipier et ami. Mais surtout l’explication sur le fait que Steve avait le pouvoir de le rendre fertile par son sperme.

Mais malgré l’envie de ne pas être enceinte, Danny devra se plier.au besoin de Steve pour le rendre plus docile plus logique et humain.

Chin avait réfléchi à la question, mais Steve avait besoin de le prendre pour assurer son maintien d’Alpha, et surtout le marquer comme étant son oméga. Donc les préservatifs seraient à oublier, surtout qu’il n y en aurait pas avec la morphologie de Steve, enfin l’Alpha non humain.

Après en vue de une fois par semaine au minimum, Danny aurait peu de chance d’être,enceinte et Steve devrait être heureux.

Bon...il avait une solution pour ça et qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde.

Il fallait juste que Steve accepte.

Et Danny comptait bien lui en toucher deux mots pendant leur...soirée.

 

 

Bon….Steve avait oublié de réserver, trop occupé par le travail et chaque endroit qu’ils avaient fait été bondé. En même temps il fallait se douter avec la Saint Valentin. Danny rit un peu pour lui même, le commandant Steve McGarrett avait oublié que le 14 Février était le jour des amoureux. Il n’avait pas fait exprès de choisir cette date pour la soirée.

Du coup les deux hommes étaient dans la maison, leur territoire comme disait Steve. En train de manger des parts de pizza surgelées en matant un match EE base-ball.

Steve se tenait contre lui, le bras passé autour de ses épaules et dès qu’il le pouvait il le regardait en douce, comme pour tenter de lui dire quelque chose. Mais aussitôt il détournait la tête.

C'était rare de le voir si….timide. Et Daniel le laissa faire, profitant du moment et de sa proximité. A croire que le fait d être ainsi en contact physique avait calmé les craintes qu’il commençait à ressentir en étant loin de Steve.

Il avait voulu en parler à quelqu’un, mais entre le travail, la chambre qu’ils meublaient pour sa fille, et le fait qu’il se trouvait ridicule, il avait garder cette inquiétude pour lui.

Il finit par dérivé un peu dans un état de béatitude complète quand Steve émit son ronronnement.

Une manière de le détendre et de le calmer. Chin lui avait expliqué cela dans les capacités de l’Alpha déclenchées une fois qu’il était lié à son oméga.

Il se cala plus confortablement et Steve glissa sa main sur son cou pour le caresser du bout des doigts et Danny se sentit être rapidement émoustillé par ce contact. Il réussi à se contenir quelques minutes, puis d’un mouvement assez rapide, grimpa sur les genoux de Steve, lui faisant face tout en pillant sa bouche par un baiser agressif et empli de désirs.

Oh que oui il voulait le Seal en lui, la maintenant. La voix du plaisir fit taire celle de sa logique qui lui se demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Le brun sous lui sembla un court instant surpris mais il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui et l’autre se posa sur ses hanches caressant son corps par dessus les tissus et le blond voulait que ses affaires soit arrachée pour être peau à peau avec lui.

 

-Steeeeve....” il gémit le nom de son patron avec un soupçon d’envie qui en fit frissonner le brun qui s’attaqua à laisser des traces de morsures sur sa peau encore trop blanche de son cou jusqu'à ce qu’il gagne son oreille qu’il mordilla avant de lui demander ce qu’il voulait.

 

-toi, en moi maintenant, j’ai l’impression de devenir fou...je t’en prie je tiens plus, ces derniers jours ont été une ...torture » il passa ses mains de façon agressive contre le torse de son employeur, de son partenaire, tirant sur le t-shirt qui le couvrait, marmonnant des vérités sur ses sentiments de ces derniers jours et il loupa le sourire presque prédateur de McGarrett. Ce dernier avait ‘réussi’ son coup, en contaminant le café de Danny, il l’avait rendu un peu...accro si on pouvait dire cela. Donc la partie ‘transformation’ devrait bientôt être fini.

 

Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Danny et sans effort le porta pour se redresser et le guider jusqu’à leur chambre, lui promettant des heures et des heures de câlins et surtout qu’il ne le laisserait pas sur la faim qui semblait l’habiter pour le moment.

 

 

_XXX_

_En fait, très peu de monde est au courant. Mais le moindre liquide que produit un non humain, est un facteur de contamination. Le sang, lui, a été répertorié, mais la salive….on parle de morsure, mais personne n’a penser à la salive comme moyen directe._

_Oui bien sur, on parle de la morsure, donc contacte avec le sang, mais il suffit de la faire boire, ou de la mettre en contacte avec une zone très vascularisées et le virus pénètre quand même dans le corps de la personne que l’on souhaite contaminer._

_Le sperme aussi pour les hommes, ainsi que les fluides de nos chères partenaires féminines._

_Bien sur, on a tellement peur de nous, qu’il n’est pas normale de prévenir qu’il faut sortir couvert avec notre peuple. Mais il a été tellement facile de ‘camoufler’ nos seules petits détails, que nous introduire dans la population ‘humaine’ pour faire des ravages au niveau sexuel que s’en est triste._

 

_Faites l’amour et pas la guerre, attention, sortez couvert._

_Il y  bien une quatrième source de ‘contamination’._

 

_Interview de Sang Min._

_XXX_

 

Danny se réveilla, complètement courbaturé, le corps lourd de Steve sur le dos. L’étouffant à moitié, il essaya de ramper hors de lui, mais il du s'arrêter très rapidement. Sentant dans son intimité le nœud encore bien gonflé de l’alpha qui les unissait.

Soupira, il porta par réflexe sa main sur son bas ventre et il le sentit bien plus enflé que les autres soirs et ouvrant les yeux par panique, il ne pu retenir le gémissement qui l’accompagna. Bon sang, mais ...ils ont fait l’amour combien de fois hier ?

Son odeur parvient aux narines de Steve qui produisit inconsciemment son ronronnement pour l’apaiser et il pu sentir deux bras musclés l’enlaçaient avant d’être tirer contre la poitrine musclé du Navy Seal qui enfuit son nez dans ses mèches blondes.

Il put sentir les légers baiser parsemés sur le coté de son visage que Steve pouvait atteindre et le fantôme d’un sourire.

 

\- Tu étais en forme hier, à me vouloir pour toi tout seul pendant cinq round » il le sentit glousser contre lui et une de ses mains glissa de sa poitrine à sa hanche quand il du bouger un peu, portant à nouveau par réflexe une de ses mains sur son ventre légèrement distendu, quand il sentit le nœud bouger en lui.

 

-on dirait que mon nœud n’est pas encore dégonflé, hmm ... ce n’est pas grave, j’aime bien être relié à toi Danno, on ira bientôt prendre un bon bain ensemble, je te nettoierai comme il se doit et je te nourrirai, c’est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi » des dents vinrent mordiller son oreille, alors que le pauvre humain essayait de se rappeler la soirée d’hier, il avait eu une sorte de fièvre qui l’avait fait ...d’accord, mais pourquoi ? Comment il avait pu être dans cet état.

Steve essayait de le détendre, entendant son petit cœur cogné fort dans sa poitrine alors que le détective cherchait a comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il s’entendit lui poser la question, et Steve poussa un soupire, et d’un coup, il le sentit le quitter, son nœud ayant repris une taille normal et Danny serra aussitôt son pauvre muscle abusé pour tenter d’éviter de salir plus que nécessaire le lit, et bientôt le brunet, ayant passé un bas de pyjama, le porta jusqu’à la salle de bain, ou il aida son humain à sortir tout le sperme qu’il avait mis en lui.

Le mordu ne put que ressentir une certaine fierté, mais çà, son humain ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi, ni même ne pouvait comprendre son plaisir, à appuyer sur son ventre pour l’aider à faire sortir toute la preuve de leur nuit de folie, et quand ce fut fait, il le laissa un instant le temps de faire couler de l’eau chaude pour eux.

 

-Danno … c’est notre lien, on est fait pour être ensemble, et le fait que depuis la visite de mama, nous ayons passé peu de temps ensemble, çà..t’a rattraper, pense que c’est biologique maintenant. » Steve l’avait assis sur les toilettes le temps de faire couler l’eau du bain, et une fois fait, il se tourna vers lui, attrapa sa mâchoire doucement avant de l’embrasser avec tendresse et amour.

 

-tu avais besoin de moi, et j’avais besoin de toi, c’est normal, tout est normal Danny. Il faut juste que tu l’acceptes, et je sais que c’est pas évident, tu n’es pas mordu, tu es encore humain, tu penses encore humain. » le brunet n’arrêtait pas de l’embrasser a chaque fin de ses phrases, le rassurant sur le fait qu’il avait été demandeur, qu’il était normal, que tout se passait bien. Et il fut tirer dans la baignoire avec l’autre homme qui entreprit de le nettoyer aussi méthodiquement que doucement possible.

 

Alors, c’est çà, la chimie au niveau biologique. Danny était lié à Steve quoi qu’il arrive.Mordu ou non, il restera à jamais avec le Ohana, avec la meute. Il se laissa un instant dérivé dans ses pensées, adossé à Steve qui ronronnait encore tout en l’enlaçant.

Même s’il voulait partir, ils étaient liés.

Autant au début cela l’aurait énervé, paniquer, autant la maintenant, il était comme rassuré que Steve ne puisse pas le rejeté, qu’il soit lui aussi coincé avec Danny.

Mais pourquoi, personne ne semblait être au courant, peut être qu’ils l’étaient et qu’ils ne prévenaient pas la population humaine...ou alors c’était peut être au chose, mais quoi ?

Les humains devaient apprendre à vivre avec les non humains, ils n’étaient plus si dangereux, bon des fois leurs réactions pouvaient être excessive. Il rit un peu en repensant à sa rencontre avec Steve, intriguant ce dernier qui lui demanda ce qu’il y avait, mais Danny le rassura et changea de sujet.

 

-ils reviennent quand de leur camping ? » il voulait voir sa fille, passé la journée avec elle, même si maintenant, Grace restait tous les jours avec eux.

Il était bien tombé, tout le monde appréciait sa fille, Steve l’aimait sans compter.

C’est sur cette pensée qu’il s’endormit de nouveau, dans l’eau chaude et contre son amant.

Ils étaient liés, ils commençaient à se comprendre, à s’apprivoiser.

L’équipe de travail était géniale, si on oubliait le coté animal des autres membres de l’équipe.


End file.
